


Wahrheiten

by Tharin47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Post-Episode s05e09 Thirty Days, Shuttle Accident
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47
Summary: Eine mißglückte Forschungsmission, ein schwer beschädigtes Shuttle: Captain Janeway und Tom Paris sind dazu gezwungen, ehrlich über die Ereignissen von "30 Tage" zu reden.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine alte Geschichte von 2003, die ich von FFNet hierher umziehen lassen wollte.
> 
> Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Captain Janeways und Tom Paris' Beziehung nach „30 Tage“ aussehen könnte. Wahrscheinlich reden sie im Dienst nur das Nötigste miteinander und gehen sich aus dem Weg. In meiner Geschichte geht das Chakotay gehörig auf die Nerven, außerdem ist diese angespannte Atmospäre nicht gut für die Moral der Crew. Also beschliesst er etwas zu tun. Nur wie bringt man zwei sture Leute dazu, ein offenes, ehrliches Gespräch zu führen?
> 
> Genau.  
> Man schrottet ein Shuttle.  
> Ist ja nichts neues bei Voyager (aber diesmal war es nicht Chakotay ;-)
> 
> Bei einer Forschungsmission geht etwas schief, und die beiden sitzen in einem kaputten Shuttle, das weder Schilde, Waffen, Warpantrieb, Kommunikation, Sensoren oder irgendetwas sonst hat. 
> 
> Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme geben langsam, aber sicher den Geist auf, und die Voyager ist weit weg. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ehrlich über die Ereignisse von „30 Tage“ zu reden. Darüber, ob sie bereit ist, ihm je wieder zu trauen. Oder er ihr...

_Prolog:_

„Da kommt etwas auf uns zu!“ rief Fähnrich N'ymes erschrocken. „Paris, bringen Sie uns weg hier!“ sagte der Captain. „Ich versuche mehr Energie in die Schilde zu leiten.“ „Captain, ich kann nicht mehr ausweichen, halten sie sich fest!“ rief Tom. Im selben Moment prallte etwas gegen das Shuttle und schleuderte es durch das All. Funken sprühten, als eine der EPS-Leitungen explodierte und hellgrauer Qualm erfüllte die Kabine.

Das Shuttle schlingerte wild umher, dann neigte sich das Deck abrupt zur Seite. Der Captain konnte gerade noch das automatische Notsignal aussenden, dann wurde sie aus ihrem Sitz geschleudert. Sie prallte hart auf dem Boden auf und spürte einen heftigen Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm. Es blitzte grell, und jemand schrie erschrocken auf. Und dabei hat diese Mission so harmlos begonnen, dachte Kathryn Janeway noch, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde... 

oOo

_Drei Tage früher:_

Captain Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum auf der Couch und genoß den Duft von frischem Kaffee. Auch wenn sie sich dafür einmal mehr mit Neelix' eigenwilligen Interpretationen irdischer Kochkünste zufrieden geben musste, die tägliche Tasse Kaffee war einfach ein Muß. Genau der richtige Start in den Tag, obwohl es genaugenommen schon Mittag ist, dachte sie zufrieden, als sie den ersten Schluck trank.

Die _Voyager_ flog zur Zeit durch das Territorium der Ke'Sethan, eines Nomadenvolkes, das seinen Heimatplaneten vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte und ins All weitergezogen war. Sie folgten seit Jahrhunderten den selben Handelsrouten, die sich durch mehrere dutzend Sonnensysteme zogen, und besaßen in den Gebieten der unterschiedlichsten Völker Handelsstationen und Schiffswerften. Die Ke'Sethan hatten der _Voyager_ einen Platz in einer ihrer Schiffswerften sowie Nahrungsmittel und Ersatzteile im Austausch gegen Sternenkarten angeboten. Da die Werft im Orbit eines Klasse M Planeten lag, konnte das Schiff gründlich überholt werden, während ein Teil der Crew den dringend benötigten Landurlaub antreten konnte. Allerdings musste die Crew zunächst in Gruppen eingeteilt werden, damit immer noch genügend Leute für die Wartungsarbeiten an Bord waren.

Captain Janeway wollte sich gerade dieser unangenehmen Aufgabe zuwenden, als der Türmelder summte. „Herein!“ rief sie und lächelte, als Commander Chakotay hereinkam. 

„Immer noch nicht an der Arbeit, Captain?“ fragte er, als er sie auf der Couch sitzen sah.

Captain Janeway winkte mit einer Hand ab. „Sie wissen doch ganz genau dass ich ohne eine Tasse Kaffe morgens zu nichts in der Lage bin.“

„Oh ja, es dürfte inzwischen kein Crewmitglied geben, dem das nicht bekannt ist!“ meinte er grinsend und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!“ protestierte sie in gespielter Empörung. „Und da wir gerade bei Arbeit sind, haben Sie nichts mehr zu tun, Commander?“ 

Er hob das Padd in seiner Hand und winkte damit. „Alles schon erledigt, außerdem habe ich etwas für Sie.“

Kathryn hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, doch als sie das Padd las, lachte sie. „Die Creweinteilung! Chakotay, Sie sind ein Engel!“

„Ich weiß.“ sagte er bescheiden. „Was sind Ihre Pläne für den Landurlaub, Captain?“

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich werde B'Elanna helfen die Reperaturen durchzuführen.“

„Falsch.“ erklärte er. „Sie brauchen dringend Urlaub, und für ein paar Tage kann ich das Schiff auch führen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir hier in großen Schwierigkeiten.“

Sie wollte protestieren, doch dann stoppte sie. „Da war doch dieser Nebel, an dem wir vor zwei Tagen vorbeigekommen sind...“

Er lächelte. „Ihr Shuttle ist schon startklar. Zwei Tage Hinflug, drei Tage den Nebel erforschen, zwei Tage zurück. Sie können eine ganze Woche lang ausspannen.“ Er konnte sehen, dass sie in Gedanken schon bei den Geheimnissen dieses speziellen Nebels war, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Netter Versuch, Chakotay, aber Sie haben etwas vergessen: Die Turbulenzen und gravimetrischen Störungen dort sind enorm, ich bräuchte einen sehr guten Piloten.“

„Zufälligerweise hat Tom nichts zu tun.“ sagte er, auf all ihre Einwände vorbereitet. „B'Elanna hat zu arbeiten, schon vergessen?“

„In diesem Fall wird er seinen Urlaub bestimmt mit Harry verbringen.“ erwiederte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry bleibt an Bord. Er wird mit mir an einem kleinen Projekt arbeiten.“ „Ein Projekt?“ „Die Ke'Sethan haben sehr interessante Arten der Langstreckenkommunikation und noch interessantere Verschlüsselungsarten entwickelt.“ erklärte er begeistert. „Ihre Codes basieren zum Beispiel auf Sagen und Mythen. Jedes Haus hat eigene Mythen, die über Generationen weitergegeben werden, während andere in ihrer gesamten Kultur verbreitet sind. Man muss unzählige Überlieferungen kennen, um einen Code richtig zu entschlüsseln, und jede Geschichte kann von Haus zu Haus eine andere Bedeutung haben...“

Sie stoppte ihn lächelnd. „Ich sehe schon, Sie und Harry werden sich prächtig amüsieren.“ „Was ich damit sagen will: Tom wäre sicher davon begeistert, eins der Shuttle unter extremen Bedingungen zu fliegen.“ „Vermutlich,“ gab sie zu. „aber ich denke nicht, dass er gerne eine Woche lang mit mir eingesperrt wäre.“

Das brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Es war jetzt fast zwei Wochen her, seit Tom seine Zeit in der Arrestzelle abgesessen und seinen Dienst wieder aufgenommen hatte. Nach außen hin wirkte fast alles wieder normal, doch es gab genug Hinweise, die das Gegenteil verrieten. In Janeways Gegenwart verhielt sich Tom streng nach Vorschrift und obwohl Chakotay das nicht zugegeben hätte, fehlten ihm die Witze und flapsigen Kommentare des Piloten. Es war viel zu ruhig auf der Brücke.

Aber auch der Captain verhielt sich anders. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie die Angewohnheit entwickelt, nach einem besonders schwierigen Manöver hinter Toms Stuhl zu treten und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen – ein wortloses Lob seiner Fähigkeiten. Seit diesem Zwischenfall hatte sie das nicht mehr getan, auch wenn sie mehrmals Grund dazu gehabt hätte.

B'Elanna nahm Janeway die Degradierung und Bestrafung ihres Freundes sehr übel, ohne dass sie offen respektlos gewesen wäre. Sie verhielt sich ebenfalls streng nach Vorschrift (was Chakotay unter anderen Umständen amüsiert hätte) und tat ihre Pflicht – aber auch nicht mehr.

Alles in allem war die Atmosphäre auf der Brücke angespannt, was sich auf die ganze Crew auswirkte. In den letzten Wochen hatte es oft genug Streitereien darüber gegeben, ob Paris oder Janeway im Recht gewesen waren. Ein Teil der Crew hielt 30 Tage Arrest für übertrieben und waren der Meinung, eine Degradierung hätte völlig ausgereicht, während andere Leute fanden sie hätte Paris auch noch von seinem Posten als Führungsoffizier und Abteilungsleiter suspendieren sollen.

Chakotay hatte es langsam satt. Er verstand, warum Tom so gehandelt hatte, aber er hielt es für falsch, jemanden die richtige Handlungsweise aufzuzwingen. Selbst wenn er erfolgreich gewesen wäre, hätten diese Leute früher oder später einen neuen Weg gefunden ihren Planeten zu zerstören. Sie mussten zunächst ihre Denkweise änderen, oder alles andere hatte keinen Sinn. Er verstand ebenfalls, warum Captain Janeway Tom degradiert hatte, trotzdem fand er 30 Tage in der Arrestzelle etwas übertrieben. Obwohl diese Strafe innerhalb der Vorschriften lag, hätte es die Hälfte auch getan. In der Vergangenheit war sie bei anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern - inklusive ihm selbst - viel milder gewesen.

Chakotay hatte das Gefühl, dass ein ehrliches, offenes Gespräch ein paar der Hindernisse zwischen den beiden beseitigen könnte, doch dazu mussten sie erst einmal bereit sein über mehr als nur Kursänderungen miteinander zu reden. Eine Woche in einem kleinen Shuttle dürfte dabei enorm hilfreich sein.

„Ich finde einen guten Piloten für Sie,“ versprach er. „seien Sie nur Morgen früh um 0800 im Shuttlehangar.“ Sie gab auf. „Also gut, Sie haben mich überredet, Chakotay. Für die nächste Woche gehört die _Voyager_ Ihnen.“

Perfekt, dachte er auf seinem Weg zurück in sein Büro, jetzt muss ich Tom nur noch dazu überreden sich freiwillig zu melden.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Paris ließ sich in seinem Quatier müde auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und außerdem gerade eine Extra-Schicht in der Krankenstation beendet, weil der Doktor mit ihm unbedingt noch typische Krankheiten der Ke'Sethan auf ihre Ansteckungsgefahr für Menschen, Vulkanier, Bolianer, Bajoraner usw. überprüfen wollte. Er hatte immer noch das fröhliche „Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste, Mr. Paris!“ des Doktors im Ohr, als er müde begann seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Wie konnte man bei der Überprüfung von medizinischen Daten nur so gut gelaunt sein?!

Hologramme brauchten keinen Schlaf, aber er würde sich jetzt auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen, bevor er B'Elanna zum Essen traf und dann um 1400 seinem Dienst auf der Brücke antrat. „Computer, Alarm auf 1245 setzen.“ sagte er laut. Noch 1 ½ Stunden Schlaf, dachte er zufrieden, als sich sein Kommunikator meldete.

_„Chakotay an Paris. Bitte melden Sie sich sofort in meinem Büro.“_

Er seufzte lautlos und zog die Stiefel wieder an. Na toll, was in aller Welt ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Habe ich etwa meine Berichte nicht vorschriftsmäßig formuliert?! Doch er antwortete: „Paris hier. Bin schon unterwegs.“

oOo

Ein paar Minuten später stand er in Chakotays Büro. „Herein!“ kam die Stimme des Commanders als er das Türsignal auslöste. Tom trat ein und blieb vor Chakotays Schreibtisch stehen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?“ fragte er, während er hastig überlegte, womit er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben könnte.

„Ja.“ sagte der Erste Offizier und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Setzen Sie sich doch.“

„Bedeutet das Sie wollen mir einen längeren Vortrag halten?“ fragte Tom und setzte sich wiederstrebend. „Hören Sie, Chakotay, wenn der Doktor sich wegen heute morgen bei Ihnen beschwert hat...“

„Gibt es denn etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“ fragte Chakotay. Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit, nichts ernstes. Vergessen Sie 's einfach.“

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn, ging aber nicht darauf ein. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, weil ich einen Piloten für eine kleine Forschungsexpedition suche. Wir schicken ein Shuttle los um den Nebel zu erforschen, an dem wir vor zwei Tagen vorbeigekommen sind.“ „Ich erinnere mich daran. Es gibt jede Menge Turbulenzen dort, das dürfte interessant werden...“

Toms Augen leuchteten auf, als er über diese Herausforderung nachdachte.

Damit hat er den Köder geschluckt, dachte Chakotay. „Ich dachte dabei an Sie, weil Sie sich ohne B'Elanna und Harry doch sicherlich langweilen würden. Die beiden haben in der nächsten Wochen viel zu tun.“

„Dann sind Sie also dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry seine Meinung über eine Segeltour auf dem Lirith-See geändert hat.“ sagte Tom.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.“ antwortete Chakotay grinsend. „Er arbeitet mit mir an einem kleinen Projekt über Linguistik und Langstreckenkommunikation der Ke'Sethan.“

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Schon klar, Sie haben seinen Forschergeist geweckt. Zumindest muss ich mir nicht seine neusten Erkenntnisse anhören, wenn ich mit dem Deltaflyer unterwegs bin.“ Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Moment mal, wo ist der Haken an der Sache? Muss ich etwa eine Woche lang Seven ertragen?“ Es war nicht so, dass er Seven nicht mochte, aber sie war nicht gerade die unterhaltsamste Gesellschaft. Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie schließt sich ebenfalls meinem Projekt an, wenn sie B'Elanna nicht im Maschienenraum hilft.“

„Wer wird dann die ganzen Scans und Untersuchungen machen? Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich mich darum kümmere?“ fragte Tom.

„Nur keine Sorge, wir wollen schließlich brauchbare Daten. Ich weiß, dass Sie kein Astrophysiker sind.“ erwiederte Chakotay freundlich. Zeit, um die Bombe platzen zu lassen: „Der Captain wird die Untersuchungen machen.“

Für einen Moment sah Tom aus, als hätte ihm jemand einen schweren Gegenstand über den Schädel geschlagen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist keine gute Idee.“ sagte er leise.

„Sie braucht dringend Urlaub, und das ist genau das Richtige für sie.“ erwiederte Chakotay.

„Fähnrich Baytart ist ein sehr fähiger Pilot.“ sagte Tom. „Ich bin sicher, er wird sich über diese Herausforderung freuen.“

„Sehr fähig reicht leider nicht aus.“

Tom verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie wissen genau, dass der Captain und ich in letzter Zeit gewisse Schwierigkeiten haben. Ich bin sicher sie will keine ganze Woche mit mir in einem Shuttle verbringen. Suchen Sie sich besser einen anderen Piloten.“

„Tut mir leid, ich habe meine Wahl bereits getroffen. Melden Sie sich morgen um 0800 im Shuttlehangar.“ erklärte der Erste Offizier ruhig. Für einen Moment lang sah ihn Tom nur verblüfft an, doch dieses Gefühl verwandelte sich in schnell in Wut. Er sprang auf: „Ich habe ein Recht auf meinen Landurlaub. Verdammt Chakotay, Sie können mich nicht zwingen!“

„Wenn schon, _Fähnrich_ , dann heißt es: „Verdammt, _Sir_ “. Und ich kann Sie sehr wohl zwingen, indem ich Ihren Landurlaub einfach streiche.“ sagte Chakotay und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Was soll das, _Commander_?!“ fragte Tom. Selbst nach fünf Jahren sprach er Chakotay meistens nur mit seinem Rang an, wenn er wirklich wütend war.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe meine Gründe.“ antwortete Chakotay. Der jüngere Mann starrte ihn einen Moment lang nur wütend an, dann strümte er aus dem Raum. Chakotay sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Hoffentlich funktioniert das, sonst bringt B'Elanna mich um._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir lernen Fähnrich N'ymes kennen. Sie ist eine Andorianerin, allerdings orientiert sich meine Darstellung eher an einem Charakter aus dem ST-Roman "Blutdurst", als an den Andorianern, die wir später bei "Enterprise" kennen gelernt haben.

Am frühen Abend ging Fähnrich Desideria N'ymes in das Kasino. Kaum war sie durch die Tür getreten, als ihre Freundin Anne Johansen sie durch heftiges Winken an ihren Tisch lockte. Die Andorianerin holte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich neben Anne.

Ihre beste Freundin grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Rate mal, was ich eben gehört habe!“ sagte sie.

Desideria bewegte geistesabwesend ihre Fühler im andorianische Äquivalent eines Schulterzuckens, während sie ihr Abendessen musterte. „Keine Ahnung, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich erzählen. Weißt du, was das hellblaue Zeug da ist?“

„Oh komm schon, Des, jetzt rate doch mal!“ sagte Anne und verzog ihre Lippen, wodurch sie bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit einer schmollenden Fünfjährigen bekam. Desideria kannte diesen Ausdruck: Ihre Freundin würde nicht lockerlassen, also fragte sie lieber gleich nach der tollen Neuigkeit.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen, Annie, worum geht's?“ Anne lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Du hast doch erst vor ein paar Tagen davon gesprochen, wie gerne du diesen Nebel untersuchen würdest, an dem wir vorbeigekommen sind.“ erklärte sie. „Also, dein Wunsch wird wahr, der Captain fliegt morgen auf eine Forschungsexpedition!“

„Und?“ fragte Desideria unbeeindruckt.

„Und?!“ wiederholte Anne fassungslos. „Ist das alles?! Du gehst natürlich zu ihr und fragst sie, ob du sie begleiten kannst!“

Desideria verschluckte sich an ihrem Essen. „Bist du verrückt?!“ brachte sie zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor. „Sie begleiten?! Das ist ihr Urlaub, da braucht sie doch nicht noch einen nervösen Fähnrich. Ich würde sowiso kein Wort herausbringen! Vermutlich würde ich alle Daten falsch interpretieren!“

„Unsinn!“ erklärte ihre Freundin und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen zu. „Du bist eine tolle Astrophysikerin, du wärst sicher eine große Hilfe für den Captain. Außerdem hast du doch schon alle möglichen Daten über den Nebel auswendig gelernt, oder nicht?“ Desideria lächelte schuldbewusst. „Ja, habe ich. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihr gehen...“ „Doch. Am besten jetzt gleich!“ sagte ihre Freundin und zog sie von ihrem Sitz hoch. „Los, mach' einfach! Mehr als nein sagen kann sie nicht!“

„Wenn schon, dann müsste ich zuerst den Commander fragen. Er ist für so was zuständig.“ wiedersprach Desideria. „Der ist im Bett und schläft.“ erklärte Anne. „Als ich vorhin meinen Dienst beendet habe, sind er und Fähnrich Kim mir im Turbolift begegnet. Kim meinte, der Commander würde sehr müde aussehen, und der antwortete darauf, dass er sich deshalb auch gleich ins Bett legen würde. Du willst ihn bestimmt nicht wecken.“ Dann grinste sie. „Obwohl er in Boxershorts bestimmt ein toller Anblick wäre.“ Desideria starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an. „Du bist verrückt!“ brachte sie schließlich hervor. Anne lachte. „Oh, Des! Du bist so leicht in Panik zu versetzten! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Aber wie wär's, wenn du jetzt endlich gehst?! Los!!“ 

Ein paar Sekunden später stand Desideria im Korridor vor dem Kasino und fuhr nervös mit den Fingern durch ihr kurzes silberweißes Haar. Diese Angewohnheit führte dazu, das ihre Frisur mal wieder so zerzaust war, als sei sie gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen. Und so soll ich vor den Captain treten, dachte sie. Sie konnte Annes Stimme praktisch hören: Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, tu es!

Sie atmete tief durch und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator. _„Fähnrich N'ymes an Captain Janeway. Dürfte ich sie bitte einen Moment sprechen, Ma'am?“_ Sofort meldete sich die Stimme des Captains. _„Sicher, Fähnrich, kommen Sie in meinen Raum. Janeway Ende.“_ War doch gar nicht so schlimm, dachte Desideria ironisch. Ich habe sie bloß “Ma'am“ genannt, was sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann. Toller Anfang, Des!

Wenig später stand sie vor Janeways Bereitschaftsraum. Nach einem schnellen „Herein!“ trat sie ein und stand schließlich nervös vor dem Captain. Janeway saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und lächelte. „Bitte setzen sie sich doch, Fähnrich N'ymes.“

„Danke, Captain.“ brachte Desideria hervor und dachte erleichtert: _Zum Glück habe ich sie nicht “Ma'am“ genannt!_

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?“ fragte Janeway. „Ähm, ja, Captain. Ich habe gehört, dass sie für Morgen eine einwöchige Expedition zu dem Klasse J – Nebel geplant haben, den wir vor zwei Tagen entdeckt haben.“

Der Captain lächelte. „Es ist erst einige Stunden her sein, seit ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, und trotzdem weiß es bereits das ganze Schiff. Ist die Crew so begeistert davon, mich loszuwerden?“

Desideria gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln. „Der Grund weshalb ich hier bin, ist weil ich mich freiwillig melden möchte, wenn Sie noch Platz für eine Astophysikerin hätten. Ich würde diesen Nebel sehr gerne untersuchen. Aber ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn Sie niemanden mitnehmen wollen!“ Den letzten Satz schob sie hastig hinterher.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie ihren Landurlaub lieber eine Woche lang mit ihrem Captain in einem Shuttle als mit ihren Freunden auf dem Planeten verbringen wollen?“ fragte Janeway.

„Ja, Ma'am! Ähm, ich meine Captain. Wissen Sie, dieser Nebel ist wirklich außergewöhnlich! Ich hatte vor meiner Versetzung auf die Voyager angefangen meine Doktorarbeit zu schreiben, teilweise über Phänomene dieser Art, aber ich hatte noch nie die Chance, eines aus der Nähe zu studieren. So eine Chance bekomme ich so schnell nicht wieder, und meine Freunde werden auch einen Landurlaub ohne mich verbringen können!“

Janeway musste über den Enthusiasmus der jungen Frau lachen, und sie bewahrte nur mit Mühe eine ernste Miene. Obwohl Desideria sich alle Mühe gab, ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, zitterten ihre Fühler vor Erwartung. „Nun, wenn Ihnen soviel daran liegt, kann ich Ihnen diesen Wunsch wohl kaum abschlagen.“ meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Zumindest habe ich dann jemanden, der sich mit diesem Phänomem auskennt. Melden Sie sich Morgen um 0800 im Shuttlehangar.“ Desideria strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Danke, Captain!“ „Gern geschehen, Fähnrich. Wegtreten.“ 


	4. Chapter 4

Desideria war am nächsten Tag als erste im Shuttlehangar. Kurz nach ihr kam Tom Paris herein, der sie mit einem eher beiläufigen „Guten Morgen!“ begrüßte und im Shuttle verschwand. Normalerweise war Paris fast immer freundlich und bereit die Stimmung mit irgendwelchen Scherzen aufzulockern, aber das war ihm zur Zeit wohl vergangen. 

Vermutlich war er nicht sehr erfreut über diese Mission. Eine Woche lang mit dem Captain in einem Shuttle, wenn sie ihn erst vor knapp zwei Wochen aus der Arrestzelle entlassen hatte... Desideria konnte sich angenehmere Arten vorstellen, seinen Urlaub zu verbringen. Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal. Sie jedenfalls freute sich riesig über diese Mission, und sie würde sich ihre gute Laune nicht durch Tom Paris' schlechte Stimmung verderben lassen.

Sie selbst hatte bis auf ein oder zwei Aussenmissionen nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber natürlich kannte sie ihn. Nach fünf Jahren war es schließlich unmöglich, jemanden auf dem Schiff nicht zu kennen, wenn auch nur dem Namen nach. Aber Paris war von Anfang an recht bekannt gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die erste Zeit an Bord: In den ersten Monaten hatte es immer wieder Probleme zwischen Maquis und Sternenflottenoffizieren gegeben. Es schien so, als hätten die beiden Crews nur zwei Dinge gemeinsam: Sie alle waren im Deltaquadranten gestrandet, und sie alle hätten Paris am liebsten auf dem nächsten Klasse M-Planeten ausgesetzt – oder aus der nächsten Luftschleuse geworfen.

Fast niemand konnte verstehen warum der Captain einen Lügner (Sternenflotten-Sichtweise) und Verräter (Maquis-Sichtweise) zum Chefpiloten des Schiffes ernannt hatte. Oh sicher, er war gut, aber man konnte ihm nicht trauen, da waren sich alle einig.

Fast alle.

Kes wusste es nicht besser, außerdem war sie freundlich zu jedem. Aber jeder hatte den Kopf geschüttelt über Harry Kim, der sich ausgerechnet mit Paris anfreundete. Der junge Fähnrich hatte keine Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden, wieso also ausgerechnet Paris, das “persönliche Resozialisierungsprojekt des Captains“, wie Chakotay es einmal so treffend formuliert hatte?

Über die Jahre hinweg hatten auch seine hartnäckigsten Feinde einsehen müssen, dass Paris seine guten Seiten hatte. Selbst Chakotay hatte sich mit ihm angefreundet, und es war klar geworden, dass Harry und Kes doch richtig gelegen hatten.

Tom Paris hatte sich als Mensch erwiesen, der ein unleugbares Talent dafür hatte, die Stimmung der Crew einzuschätzen und wenn nötig zu verbessern. Seine Holodeckprogramme waren bei allen beliebt, und er war immer der Erste, der einen Grund für eine Party fand. Selbst wenn es nichts zu feiern gab, konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass er zu jedem Ereignis eine Wette laufen hatte, die zumindest die Moral der Gewinner regelmäßig hob. Zwar war Neelix der „Moraloffizer“ des Schiffes, aber in Wahrheit bildeten er und Tom auf diesem Gebiet ein unschlagbares Team.

Seine Beziehung zu Lieutenant Torres war lange Zeit selbst Gegenstand vieler Wetten der Crew gewesen. Am Anfang ging es allerdings nur darum, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er eine dumme Bemerkung zuviel machen und sie ihm die Nase brechen würde. Ein paar Leute waren sogar der Meinung, sie würde ihm mehr als nur die Nase brechen....

Desideria erinnerte sich noch gut an einige Szenen im Kasino oder auf dem Holodeck, als Kim versucht hatte zwischen Paris und Torres zu vermitteln, die sich mal wieder wegen irgend etwas stritten. Zu dumm, dass sich seine beiden besten Freunde nicht ausstehen konnten. Er hatte es zutiefst gehasst, zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen. Wer hätte damals ahnen können das die beiden zuerst nur Kim zuliebe Waffenstillstand schliessen, aber später wirklich Freunde, am Ende sogar ein Paar werden würden?

oOo

Tom hatte wirklich keinen guten Tag. Er verstand noch immer nicht richtig, was eigentlich in Chakotay gefahren war. Sie waren zwar keine guten Freunde, aber nach all den Jahren hatte sich zwischen ihnen ein gegenseitiger Respekt aufgebaut. Wieso bestand der Commander jetzt also auf seiner Teilnahme an dieser Mission? Sollte das eine besondere Art von Bestrafung sein?

Es gab ein paar Leute, die ihn in den letzten Wochen immer wieder mit „Lieut...ähm, _Fähnrich_ Paris.“ angesprochen hatten. Die meisten wollten ihn aus reiner Gewohnheit „Lieutenant“ nennen und es war ihnen sehr peinlich, wenn sie ihren Fehler bemerkten. Doch es gab auch ein paar Crewmitglieder, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, immer wieder den falschen Rang zu nennen, sich dann hastig zu korrigieren und eine besondere Betonung auf „Fähnrich“ zu legen. Vermutlich war das ihre Art zu sagen, dass sie die Bestrafung des Captains für zu mild hielten. War Chakotays kleiner Plan auch in diese Kategorie einzuordnen? Das sähe ihm nicht ähnlich, aber eigentlich war es Tom egal. Wenn er eins in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann wie man die Meinung anderer Leute am effektivsten ignorierte. Trotzdem irritierte ihn das Verhalten des Ersten Offiziers.

B'Elanna hatte das Ganze auch nicht verstanden. Als er ihr am Abend erzählt hatte, das Chakotay ihn zu einer Aussenmission mit dem Captain verdonnert hatte, bestand ihre Reaktion zunächst nur aus einem ungläubigen Blick. Sie hatte angeboten mit ihm zu reden, aber Tom hatte sie davon abgebracht. Er wusste genau, dass Chakotay seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, und er wollte nicht, dass B'Elanna anfing mit ihm zu streiten. Sie stand in letzter Zeit schon mit dem Captain auf Kriegsfuß, da war es nicht nötig, dass sie sich seinentwegen auch noch mit dem Ersten Offizer anlegte.

Er ging in das Shuttle und begann mit den Startvorbereitungen. Ein paar Minuten später kam Captain Janeway herein, gefolgt von Fähnrich N'ymes. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, trotzdem spürte er, wie sie einen winzigen Moment zögerte, bevor sie ihn mit einem „Mr. Paris“ begrüßte. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier vorzufinden. „Captain.“ antwortete er, ohne seine Vorbereitungen zu unterbrechen. „Wir sind in wenigen Minuten startklar.“ „Gut.“ Janeway deutete einladend auf den Platz an der taktischen Station. „Fähnrich N'ymes.“ Desideria zögerte und verwünschte die Tatsache, dass ihre Fühler schon wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelten. Die wenigesten Andorianer konnten diesen Teil ihrer Körpersprache kontrollieren, deshalb war ihre Nervösität nun für alle klar erkennbar. „Ich war noch nie sehr gut an der Taktik, Captain.“ „Dann wird es höchste Zeit, ihre Kentnisse etwas aufzufrischen, Fähnrich. Nur keine Sorge, es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir in einen Kampf verwickelt werden.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Janeway an der wissenschaftlichen Station Platz.

Der Flug zum Nebel verlief sehr ruhig. Nach mehreren Stunden machte Tom eine Pause, während der Captain das Steuer übernahm.

Sie versuchte eine Unterhaltung mit Fähnrich N'ymes zu beginnen, und dabei zu vermeiden dass die junge Frau vor lauter Nervösität kein Wort herausbekam. _Nicht einmal Harry an seinem ersten Tag ist so schlimm gewesen_ , dachte der Captain belustigt. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, Fähnrich, aber dürfte ich fragen, wie sie zu einem menschlichen Namen kommen? Soweit ich weiß, hat „Desideria“ kein andorianische Bedeutung.“

Desideria lächelte. „Ich bin nach der besten Freundin meiner Mutter benannt worden. Meine Mutter liebte diesen Namen, weil ihr der Klang und die Bedeutung gut gefielen.“ 

„Desideria bedeutet „die Erwünschte“, nicht wahr?“ sagte der Captain.

„Ja. Meine Eltern haben längere Zeit ohne Erfolg versucht ein Kind zu bekommen. Als ich dann kam, hielten sie den Namen für passend.“ sagte sie. „Allerdings lautet mein Spitzname „Des“, was im andorianischen eine Art kleinen Kobold bezeichnet, und das passte ihrer Meinung nach perfekt.“ 


	5. Chapter 5

Die zwei Tage Flug zu dem Nebel verliefen ereignislos. Captain Janeway und Fähnrich N'ymes studierten die Daten, die die Voyager einige Tage vorher im Vorbeiflug gesammelt hatte und tauschten angeregt Theorien über die Entstehung und Lebnsdauer von Klasse-J-Nebeln aus. Fähnrich N'ymes verlor ihre Schüchternheit, sobald es um ihr Fachgebiet ging, und der Captain stellt fest, dass sie eine angenehme Diskussionspartnerin sein konnte. Zwar fehlte es ihr an Erfahrung und sie machte noch Fehler, aber sie war intelligent und wissbegierig.

Was Tom anging, so fühlte er sich manchmal mehr als überflüssig. Sicher, als Pilot kannte er sich ebenfalls mit astronomischen Phänomenen aus, doch sobald die beiden mit ihrem wissenschaftlichen Klauderwelsch begannen, hätte er ebensogut ein Teil der Shuttleeinrichtung sein können. Vermutlich ignorierten sie ihn nicht einmal absichtlich, denn B'Elanna war oft genug genauso, wenn sie über einem technischen Problem brütete.

Aber zur Zeit war es ihm nur recht, nicht zu sehr vom Captain beachtet zu werden. Er war zufrieden damit, Chauffeur zu spielen und ansonsten an einem neuen Holoabenteuer für Captain Proton und Buster Kincade zu arbeiten. Dort war alles so einfach. In Captain Protons Welt gab es nur schwarz oder weiß, falsch oder richtig. Die Guten gewannen immer, die Bösen wurden besiegt.

Vermutlich war es gerade diese Einfachheit, die Harry und er daran mochten, denn im Gegensatz zu dem komplizierten, realen Leben mit all seinen Grautönen musste man in Captain Protons Welt keine schwierigen oder schmerzlichen Entscheidungen treffen.

Dennoch gab es einige unangenehme Momente zwischen ihm und dem Captain. Am zweiten Tag saß er mit Fähnrich N'ymes beim Mittagessen, und auf ihre schüchterne Frage, an was er gerade arbeitete, erklärte er ihr sein neues Holoprogramm. Da Desideria neugierig war und interessiert Fragen stellte, waren sie schon bald in einem angeregten Gespräch vertieft. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie hartnäckig versuchte, Realität oder Logik in der Geschichte zu finden. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie alle Gesetzte der Physik ignorieren können. Zum Beispiel dieser Raketenrucksack! So etwas kann doch gar nicht funktionieren!“ sagte Desideria verwirrt.

„Natürlich ist es nicht realistisch! Es geht überhaupt nicht um irgendwelche Regeln. Es geht einfach nur darum, Spass zu haben.“ erklärte Tom lachend. „Es ist...“ Er verstummte.

Desideria dreht sich um und sah Captain Janeway, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Tom stand ruckartig auf und räumte seinen Teller weg. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich möchte noch ein paar Überprüfungen der Navigationssensoren durchführen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Captain Janeway sah ihm niedergeschlagen hinterher. Eben noch hatte er fröhlich und offen geklungen, völlig begeistert von seinem Projekt, doch kaum sah er sie, wurde er wieder verschlossen. In den vergangenen Wochen war es immer wieder so gewesen. Ob im Dienst oder nicht, sobald sie in seiner Nähe war, benahm er sich wie ein Musteroffizier. Es war klar, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr wohl genug fühlte, um Scherze zu machen. Sie hatte ihn eben zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder lachen gehört, und es machte ihr nur noch mehr klar, wie sehr sie den alten Tom Paris vermisste. _Wenn wir diesen verdammten Planeten doch nie entdeckt hätten!_

oOo

Als sie schließlich den Nebel erreichten, lief zunächst alles wie geplant.

„Wir sind da, Captain.“ kam Toms Stimme über das Intercom des Flyers. Der Captain und Fähnrich N'ymes gingen schnell in den vorderen Bereich des Shuttles. „Es ist wunderschön.“ sagte Desideria ehrfürchtig, als sie das bunte Farbenspiel sah, das sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Der Nebel füllte den kompletten Sichtbereich der Fenster aus, und soweit sie sehen konnten, gab es nur Gaswolken, deren Farben in allen möglichen Rottönen variierten. An einigen Stellen durchzogen dunkelrote Energiestränge den Nebel wie Adern. Während sie das schillernde Schauspiel beobachteten, geriet eine kupferfarbene Wolke in Kontakt mit einem der Energiestränge. Zuerst blitzte es nur im Inneren der Wolke, doch dann setzte sich eine Kettenreaktion in Gang und die ganze Gaswolke explodierte in einem hellen Gleißen. 

„Das heißt wohl, wir sollten uns besser von solchen Dingern fern halten.“ kommentierte Tom.

Letztendlich war es nicht sehr schwer, den Energiesträngen auszuweichen, da sie sich im Zentrum des Nebels konzentrierten. Captain Janeway und Fähnrich N'ymes hatten einen spiralförmigen Kurs erarbeitet, durch den sie einen möglichst großen Teil des Nebels katographieren konnten. Schon am ersten Tag sammelten sie eine Vielzahl von Daten, die darauf hinwies, dass sich tief im Inneren des Nebels eventuell Protosterne entwickelten könnten. Tom musste die beiden immer wieder daran erinnern, etwas zu essen oder zu schlafen. Nach dem zweiten Tag dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, eine Replikatorfehlfunktion zu verursachen, damit der Captain keinen Kaffee mehr bekam. Im ihrer Begeisterung über ihre Forschungsmöglichkeiten hatte sie den Konsum ihres Lieblingsgetränks erheblich gesteigert. Chakotay hatte zwar gewollt, dass sie Urlaub machte, eine Koffeinvergiftung hatte er sicher nicht im Sinn gehabt.

Die ersten Probleme traten auf, als sie am dritten Tag ins Zentrum des Nebels vorstoßen wollten. Hier wurden die Turbulenzen immer stärker, und die Energiestränge entpuppten sich als Plasmastürme, die denen in den Badlands ähnlich waren. Dadurch wurde die Belastung für die Schilde immer stärker, wenn auch noch nicht im kritischen Bereich. Tom war überzeugt, mit den Turbulenzen fertig zu werden, und der Captain war sicher, dass die Schilde halten würden. Es schien kein großes Risiko zu sein, doch dann wurden sie plötzlich von einer Schockwelle getroffen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Probleme fangen an ...

_Jetzt:_

Captain Janeway richtete sich stöhnend auf, doch als sich alles vor ihren Augen drehte, gab sie auf und sank zurück auf den Boden. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr war schwindelig. Ihr linker Arm tat schrecklich weh, und sie wusste auch ohne einen Tricorder, dass er gebrochen war. Sie versuchte noch einmal langsam, sich aufzusetzten. Diesmal gelang es ihr, und sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Das Shuttle war von hellem Qualm erfüllt, und zuerst konnte sie niemanden sehen.

"Mr. Paris? Fähnrich N'ymes?“ rief sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Tom? Desideria, antworten Sie!“

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Stöhnen von der Steuerkonsole. Sie schaffte es schwankend aufzustehen und wankte hinüber. Tom lag bewegungslos vor der Konsole, doch als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte, schlug er langsam die Augen auf. „Captain? Was...?“

„Bleiben Sie liegen, Tom.“ Sie drehte sich um, um den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen, und sah Fähnrich N'ymes regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Nur die Notbeleuchtung funktionierte, und das rötliche Leuchten des Gaswolken verlieh der Szene eine eigenartige Surrealität. Ein großer Splitter von der wissenschaftlichen Konsole hatte sich in die Schulter des Fähnrichs gebohrt, doch zum Glück war sie ohnmächtig. Kathryn scannte sie mit dem Tricorder. Desideria hatte mehrere gebrochene Knochen, und unter ihr wurde eine Lache aus hellblauem Blut immer größer.

Tom, der es geschafft hatte aufzustehen, sah nur kurz auf den Tricorder, dann begann er die Blutung zu stoppen. Schon bald waren seine Hände mit Desiderias Blut bedeckt, das durch das Licht des Nebels fast violett aussah. „Kann ich etwas tun?“ fragte Kathryn.

„Geben Sie ihr drei Milligramm Kormant-Trioxil.“ sagte er. „Ich kann die Blutung halbwegs stoppen, aber um das Ding aus ihrer Schulter zu holen, müsste ich sie operieren. Wir müssen sie in Stasis legen, bis die Voyager uns gefunden hat.“

„Wir werden sie nach hinten tragen müssen, der Transporter ist vollkommen zerstört.“ Genaugenommen war alles zerstört, dachte sie. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn die Voyager ihr Notsignal empfangen hätte.

Nachdem er Desideria auf das Biobett gelegt hatte und ein Stasisfeld um sie errichtet hatte, ging Tom wieder zum Captain. Sie saß an einer noch intakten Konsole und gab mit der rechten Hand Kommandos ein. „Captain?“ fragte er. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was immer uns getroffen hat, es war überaus gründlich. Wir haben weder Kommunikation, Sensoren, Schilde oder Waffen. Dasselbe gilt für Warp- oder Impulsantrieb. Nicht mal die Manövriertriebwerke funktionieren noch.. Wir müssen außerdem einen der Plasmastürme gestreift haben, die linke Warpgondel ist aufgerissen. “

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Biobett und Stasisfeld von einem extra Generator betrieben werden, der noch volle Energie hat.“ sagte Tom, der es geschafft hatte, die entsprechenden Energiewerte abzurufen. „Das Stasisfeld wird noch intakt sein, selbst wenn im Rest des Raumes keine Energie oder Luft mehr vorhanden ist.“

„Das wird auch nötig sein,“ erklärte der Captain. „denn das Lebenserhaltungssystem wird in einer halben Stunde versagen.“

„Wenn es nicht mehr läuft könnten wir die Raumanzüge anziehen. Damit hätten wir genug Sauerstoff um zu versuchen, die Lebenserhaltung wieder zu reparieren.“ schlug Tom vor.

„Wir haben etwa 20 Minuten Zeit um herauszufinden, ob sich die Mühe lohnt. Ansonsten können wir nur auf die Voyager warten.“ sagte sie. 

„Das heißt dann wohl ab in die Rettungskapsel?“ fragte er.

„Ja. Allerdings sollten wir nicht vom Deltaflyer abdocken, solange es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Die Voyager hat eine größere Chance, das Shuttle zu finden als die Rettungskapsel. Abgesehen davon reichen die Triebwerke des Kapsel niemals aus, um uns aus diesem Nebel zu bringen. Aber wir können das Peilsignal aussenden, vorrausgesetzt, die Energie reicht dafür aus.“

Tom hatte während dem Gespräch begonnen Janeway mit dem Tricorder zu scannen, und holte dann einen Regenerator hervor. „Sie haben nur einen gebrochenen Arm und ein paar geprellte Rippen.“ erklärte er. „Nichts ernsthaftes.“ Während er an ihrem Arm arbeitete, musterte sie ihn sorgfältig. Er hatte keine äußerlichen Verletzungen, aber das musste nichts heißen. „Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Tom?“

Er grinste. „Bis auf eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung fehlt mir nichts weiter. Schätze, mein Dickschädel zahlt sich mal aus. “

Die nächsten 20 Minuten versuchten sie den Schäden an dem Shuttle so gut es ging zu beheben, aber es war schnell klar, dass das Lebenserhaltungssystem, genau wie der Antrieb und die Waffen, irreperabel beschädigt war. Damit blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als sich in die Rettungskapsel zurückzuziehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der Rettungskapsel ... Wenn man so aufeinander hockt, kann man auch gleich die ernsten Themen ansprechen ....

Die Rettungskapsel war groß genug für sechs Personen, vorausesetzt, es machte ihnen nichts aus, wie Ölsardinen aneinandergedrängt zu sein. Für zwei Personen reichte der Platz aus um halbwegs bequem zu sitzen und die Beine auszustrecken.

Nachdem das Peilsignal gesendet worden war, gab für Tom und den Captain nichts mehr zu tun. Sie hatten bereits die Energie überprüft, deren Reserve zum Glück für eine Woche reichen würde, sowie die Nahrungsvorräte gecheckt.

Aus Energiesparungsgründen leuchtete im Inneren der Rettungskapsel nur das schwache Licht der Notbeleuchtung. Captain Janeway hatte mehrere PADDs mit Sensorendaten über den Nebel mitgenommen, die sie eifrig studierte. Sie hasste es, Zeit unnütz zu verschwenden, und sie wollte herausfinden, was sie getroffen hatte. Leider waren die letzten Sensorendaten alles andere als deutlich. Tom hingegen hatte sich auf seinem Platz zusammengerollt und schien zu versuchen zu schlafen. Da der Captain so vertieft in ihre Arbeit war, merkte sie erst nach einiger Zeit, dass etwas mit ihrem Piloten nicht stimmte.

Sie waren jetzt seit sechs Stunden in der Rettungskapsel, und selbst in dem schwachen Licht konnte sie erkennen, dass er alles andere als gut aussah. Tom hatte die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum gelegt und stüzte den Kopf auf die Knie, als versuche er sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie besorgt. Er war blass geworden, sein Atem ging heftiger und sein Gesicht war voller Schweiß, obwohl die Temperatur normal war.

„Es geht schon.“ antwortete er. Dann, nach einiger Zeit fügte er hinzu: „Es ist nur... es ist etwas eng hier.“

Janeway runzelte die Stirn. Zuerst konnte sie mit dieser Bemerkung nichts anfangen, doch dann kam ihr ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Leiden Sie etwa an Klaustrophobie?“

Er nickte nur kurz. „Oh mein Gott.“ flüsterte sie erschrocken.

„Tom, ich hatte keine Ahnung... Es tut mir so leid!“

Eine Schatten seines üblichen Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, Captain. Es geht gerade noch. Keine Angst, ich werde keine Panikattacke bekommen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich doch nie...“

Jetzt wusste er, wovon sie sprach. „Haben Sie die Berichte der Gefängnispsychologen nicht gelesen?“ fragte er.

„Nicht alles. Ich hatte vor unserem Treffen ein Gespräch mit Dr. Silress, der mir versicherte, ich könnte Sie ohne Probleme mitnehmen. Nach unserer Strandung hier habe ich zwei Berichte gelesen, die eher allgemeiner Natur waren. Nirgends stand etwas über Klaustrophobie. Danach hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte nicht das Recht noch tiefer in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Immerhin hatte ich erfahren, was ich wissen musste.“

Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass schon die ersten beiden psychologischen Gutachten gereicht hatten. Sie hatte ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung für arrogant gehalten, unwillig, sich Autorität unterzuordnen. Im Nachhinein wurde ihr klar, dass dieses Verhalten eine Maske war, die verbergen sollte, dass er nicht halb so selbstsicher war, wie er sich gab. Ganz im Gegenteil, er versuchte dahinter seine Unsicherheit und Angst zu verstecken.

Die Gutachten hatten diese Vermutung bestätigt. Die Psychologen waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Tom über den Unfall bei Caldik Prime gelogen hatte, weil er Angst hatte seinen Fehler einzugestehen, ganz besonders gegenüber seinem Vater. Dazu kam der verzweifelte Wunsch zu glauben, es sei wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen.

Tom hatte immer versucht, den hohen, oft unmöglich hohen Ansprüchen des Admirals gerecht zu werden. Der Tod seiner Freunde, das Wissen, versagt zu haben, hatte ihn in eine tiefe emotionale Krise gestürzt.

In den Berichten gab es immer wieder Zitate wie _„(...) extrem unsicher in Bezug auf die eigenen Fähigkeiten“, „Angst (...) zu versagen.“_ oder _„Aufgrund des Unfalls und der darauf folgenden Ereignisse (...) unfähig, sich selbst zu trauen“_.

Doch was sie besonders erschreckt hatte, war der Gebrauch des Wortes _„emotionaler Missbrauch“_ gewesen. Kathryn hatte gewusst, das die Gefangenschaft bei den Cardassianern Owen Paris sehr geschadet und ihn zum schlechteren verändert hatte, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr das Tom beeinflusst hatte. Zur Sternenflotte zu gehören war sein einziger Lebensinhalt gewesen, und als er das verloren hatte, verlor er sein Ziel im Leben. Das sein Vater ihm nicht geholfen hatte einen neuen Lebensinhalt zu finden, war unverzeihlich. Sie konnte auch nicht verstehen, wo seine Mutter während all dem gewesen war.

Tom war zum Maquis gegangen, weil sie ihn hatten fliegen lassen, dass Einzige, wofür er noch gut zu sein glaubte. Die Gefängnispsychologen waren der Meinung gewesen, Tom haben ein fast nicht vorhandenes Selbstbewusstsein, von Selbstachtung ganz zu schweigen. Er versuche seine Unsicherheit hinter arrogantem Benehmen zu verstecken, und da seine Meinung von sich selbst nicht sehr hoch war, sei er eventuell suizidgefährdet. Nicht das er sich etwas antun würde, aber die Psychologen waren der Meinung, es gäbe eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er nach seiner Entlassung wieder zum Alkohol greifen und sich früher oder später einmal zu oft in einen Kampf in einer Bar verwickeln lassen würde. Sie waren sich sicher, wenn er kein Ziel im Leben fände und ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein entwickele, würde er sich selbst immer wieder in Gefahr bringen und unnötige Risiken eingehen, bis es eines Tages zu spät sein würde.

Die Aussage dieser Berichte war ganz klar: Tom Paris brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Lebensinhalt.

Als sie diese Berichte gelesen hatte, in der ersten Woche im Deltaquadranten, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie auf ihn aufpassen musste. Er hatte das Potential zu einem hervorragenden Offizier, aber wichtiger noch, zu einem wundervollen Menschen, wenn er seine Probleme bewältigen konnte. Sie hatte ihn sorgfältig beobachtet, und sie war sehr zufrieden gewesen. Er erfüllte seine Pflichten vorbildlich, er lernte mit der Crew zurechtzukommen, und sie merkte bald, dass ihr Vertrauen in ihn gerechtfertigt gewesen war.

Natürlich war es am Anfang etwas schwierig gewesen. Der Wechsel vom Ex-Häftling und Beobachter zum Senioroffizer war nicht leicht. Dazu kam, dass er sie in den ersten Wochen ständig zu testen schien. Sicher, Tom wusste ganz genau, dass er eine einmalige Chance erhalten hatte, aber er versuchte unbewusst herauszufinden, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte.

Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass sie weder zu freundlich sein noch zuviel Druck ausüben durfte. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit schien sie die richtige Mischung gefunden zu haben. Zumindest hatte es in der Vergangenheit immer funktioniert. 

Doch jetzt, nach all den Jahren, war er zu weit gegangen.

„Sie wussten es wirklich nicht.“ stellte er fest.

Sie sah ihn an. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte sie einen Monat in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte?!“ Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Oh, Tom.“ Es tat ihr weh, dass er eine so schlechte Meinung von ihr bekommen hatte.

„Ich dachte nur, Sie waren so wütend, dass es Ihnen egal war.“ sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Haben Sie so wenig Vertrauen zu mir?“ fragte sie.

Sein Schweigen war auch eine Antwort.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr wurde klar, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn einen ganzen Monat lang einzusperren. Gerade Tom Paris war ein Mensch, der die Gesellschaft anderer Leute brauchte. Aber die Degradierung hätte ihm nicht sehr viel ausgemacht, weil sein Rang ihm nicht wirklich wichtig zu sein schien. Sie wollte ihm klar machen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm war, und ihn in die Arrestzelle zu sperren, schien der richtige Weg zu sein. Doch im nach hinein war ihr klar, dass sie sich von ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung hatte beeinflussen lassen. Eine kürzere Zeitspanne wäre vielleicht völlig ausreichend gewesen, auch wenn die Vorschriften ihr Recht gaben.

Aber sie hatte es satt gehabt, dass ihre Befehle von ihren Führungsoffizieren so oft ignoriert wurden. Tom hatte ganz bewusst gegen ihren Befehl verstoßen, obwohl er wusste, in welche Lage er sie damit brachte. Seinen Handlungen hatten die ganze Crew gefährdet. Die übliche „Sie haben mein Vertrauen missbraucht und ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen“-Rede sowie eine Reihe von Doppelschichten und der Entzug von Replikatorrationen hätte in seinem Fall nicht ausgereicht.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihm auch zeigen wollen, dass sie sehr gut ohne ihn auskam. Er war ihr bester Pilot, aber er war nicht unersetzlich. Die Voyager brauchte ihn und seine Fähigkeiten, doch längst nicht so sehr, wie er die Voyager brauchte.

Aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig werden würde. Diese 30 Tage waren für sie auch nicht leicht gewesen. Die erste Zeit hatte sie nächtelang wachgelegen, sich gefragt, ob sie das richtige getan hatte. Und sie hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, ob sie vielleicht zu weit gegangen war. Sie wollte Tom eine Lektion erteilen, nicht seinen Willen brechen. Ihre Nächte waren nicht angenehm gewesen, aber die Tage boten auch keine Erleichterung. Ihr Verhältnis mit B'Elanna war eisig geworden, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich das in nächster Zeit ändern würde. Auf der Brücke war sie sich Toms Abwesenheit nur zu schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, auch ohne dauernd Harrys traurigem Blick in ihrem Rücken zu spüren.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm ihre Handlungen begreiflich machen sollte, aber sie schuldete ihm wenigstens den Versuch einer Erklärung.

„Ich war wirklich sehr wütend. Gerade Sie. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, Seven, der Doctor, sogar Chakotay... Aber Sie. Ich habe mich die letzten Jahre immer auf Sie verlassen. Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht Harry, dem es so leicht fällt die Regeln einzuhalten, und Sie geraten leichter in Schwierigkeiten, aber ich konnte mich immer auf Sie verlassen. Vielleicht war es nicht fair, so hohe Erwartungen zu haben, aber ich fühlte mich verraten. Sie haben ganz bewusst gegen meine Befehle verstoßen, obwohl Sie genau wussten, in welche Lage Sie mich damit brachten. Deshalb war ich so wütend.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Wissen Sie wie schrecklich es ist, wenn man gezwungen ist, auf einen seiner eigenen Leute zu feuern? Ich habe die Aufgabe Sie zu beschützen, nicht Sie umzubringen!“

Er antwortete darauf nicht, sondern sah nur zu Boden. Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten verletzt hatte. Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass er sie enttäuscht hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatten ihm diese Worte nicht viel bedeutet. _Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr. Paris._ Das klang so vertraut. _Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Thomas. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet._

Sein Vater hatte das so oft zu ihm gesagt, und als er diese Worte von Captain Janeway gehört hatte, war er sofort in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen. Das sie genau den selben Satz benutzt hatte wie der Admiral, weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen, und für einige Zeit war er fast bereit gewesen zu glauben, sie hätte es absichtlich getan.

Kathryn ahnte nichts von seinen Gedanken, doch sie sah ihn ernst, aber auch besorgt an.

„Ich wollte Ihnen die Tragweite Ihres Handelns klar machen. Durch Ihre Aktion haben Sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch die Crew in Gefahr gebracht. Wir waren tief im Raum der Moneaner, was wäre, wenn sie uns alle für diesen Zwischenfall verantwortlich gemacht hätten? Sie mögen gute Absichten gehabt haben, aber Sie haben den falschen Weg gewählt. Ich musste all meine Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, um von der moneanischen Regierung die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, Sie nach unseren Gesetzen zu bestrafen. Konsul Burkis hätten Sie am liebsten für den Rest Ihres Lebens in eins ihrer Gefängnisse gesperrt.“

Darüber hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht. Er war davon ausgegangen, die Moneaner wäre froh gewesen, ihn Captain Janeway zu überlassen. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie darum hatte kämpfen müssen, ihn mitnehmen zu können.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?“ fragte Tom nach einer Weile vorsichtig. Was er eigentlich meinte war: _Ihre Meinung bedeutet mir sehr viel. Habe ich ihren Respekt – ihre Freundschaft – verloren?_ Doch das konnte er nicht laut sagen.

„Sie haben ihre Strafe abgesessen. Damit sollte dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen sein.“ antwortete Kathryn, ebenfalls vorsichtig. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht einfach weitermachen konnten, als sei nichts geschehen. Keiner von ihnen.

„Vergeben und Vergessen?“ fragte er und klang gleichzeitig sarkastisch und hoffnungsvoll. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Schön wärs. Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen._ „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Vergessen wird diesen Zwischenfall wohl keiner von uns so schnell.“ „Und wie sieht es mit Vergeben aus?“ Sie sah ihn an, und ihm wurde klar, dass ihr ebenso viel daran lag sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, wie ihm an ihrem. „Ich ... würde mir wünschen, ... dass es uns beiden gelingt.“ sagte sie langsam.

Dann rang sie sich dazu durch, ihm die eine Frage zu stellen, deren Antwort sie seit diesem schrecklichen Tag fürchtete. „ _Werden_ Sie mir verzeihen können?“

„Sicher.“ antwortete er. Sie wirkte verwirrt.„So einfach kann es nicht sein.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Laut den Vorschriften hatten Sie jedes Recht zu dem, was Sie getan haben.“ Das war nicht die Antwort, auf die sie gehofft hatte. Tom überlegte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit: „Captain, wie könnte ich Ihnen nicht verzeihen? Sie haben mehr für mich getan, als ich je zurückgeben kann. Ich werde immer loyal zu Ihnen stehen.“ „Aber das bedeutet nicht unbedingt, dass Sie mir wieder vertrauen.“ stellte sie fest.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich habe ihnen die letzten fünf Jahre vertraut. Ich denke, ich werde es wieder tun.“ Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Aber die Frage ist: Werden Sie _mir_ je wieder vertrauen?“

Sie lächelte. „Sicher. Ich habe es vor fünf Jahren getan, obwohl ich Sie kaum kannte. Inzwischen kenne ich Sie seit so langem, wie könnte ich Ihnen da nicht wieder vertrauen?“

„Obwohl ich Ihre Befehle missachtet habe?“

„Tom, Sie sind nicht der erste Führungsoffizier, der das getan hat, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht der Letzte. Ich war nur besonders wütend auf Sie, weil ich es nicht erwartet hätte. Aber ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht war es ungerecht von mir, von Ihnen mehr zu erwarten als von meinen anderen Offizeren. Zumindest haben Sie so gehandelt, weil Sie glaubten das Richtige zu tun.“ Sie lächelte ironisch. „Ist es nicht genau das, was ich versucht habe Ihnen die letzten Jahre über beizubringen? Das man für seine Überzeugungen und Entscheidungen einstehen soll?“

„Es ist nicht leicht.“ sagte er nachdenklich. „Das ist es, was Sie jeden Tag tun, nicht wahr? Die endgültigen Entscheidungen treffen immer Sie, deshalb tragen Sie allein die Verantwortung. Und Sie wissen nie, was das Sternenflottenkommando dazu sagen wird, wenn wir zurück sind.“

„Diese Verantwortung trägt jeder Captain.“

„Aber manche mehr als andere.“

Sie nickte. „Diese Mission verlief nicht gerade wie geplant.“

„Nun, zumindest für mich war es das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Und keine Sorge, Captain. Wir sind schon so weit gekommen, wir schaffen es nach Hause.“ Seine Stimme klang fest und zuversichtlich, voller Überzeugung, dass sie es unter ihrer Führung schaffen würden.

„Womit verdiene ich diese Loyalität, Tom? Selbst nach allem, was die letzten Monate zwischen uns geschehen ist?“

Er lächelte. „Weil Sie Sie sind. Sie bräuchten kein Schiff, um Captain zu sein. Jeder von uns weiß, dass Sie ihr Bestes tun. Und was mich angeht: Sie hatten meine Loyalität von dem Moment an, als Sie mich auf die Station des Fürsorgers mitkommen ließen. Sie haben mir vertraut, als es niemand sonst getan hat. Inklusive mir selbst. Und Sie haben mich zum Offizier gemacht. Sie haben zwar von Anfang an erwartet, dass ich mein Bestes gebe, aber Sie waren damit zufrieden. Ihre Anforderungen waren hoch, aber nicht unerreichbar. Sie haben nicht verlangt, dass ich mehr gebe, als ich geben kann.“

Janeway musste kein Telepath sein, um zu wissen, dass sich die letzten Bemerkungen auf seinen Vater bezogen. „Wissen Sie, nach der Sache mit dem Fürsorger, als sich die ganze Aufregung gelegt hat, habe ich mich gefragt, was Sie mit mir tun werden. Ich hatte nicht einmal darauf gehofft, das Schiff eventuell nachts in der Gammaschicht fliegen zu dürfen. Das Sie mich zu einem ihrer Führungsoffiziere gemacht haben, überstieg meine kühnsten Erwartungen.“

„Sie sind der beste Pilot den ich bekommen konnte.“ zitierte sie lächelnd. „Es war nur logisch.“

„Aber Sie hätten mich nicht zum Führungsoffizier machen müssen.“ betonte er ernst. „Es gab genug Leute, die Sie für verrückt gehalten haben, inklusive Chakotay.“

„Ich habe ihnen nur eine Chance gegeben. Es wäre sehr selbstgefällig von mir, etwas mehr zu behaupten. Was Sie daraus gemacht haben, ist allein ihr Verdienst. Und in diesem Fall überstieg es meine kühnsten Erwartungen.“

„Bis jetzt.“

„Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht. Aber Sie glaubten, dass Richtige zu tun. Es gibt einige Situationen, in denen man die Erste Direktive beugen kann, beugen muss, aber das war keine solche Situation. Wir können andere Völker nicht zwingen, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen. Die Erste Direktive soll uns davon abhalten Götter zu spielen.“ 


	8. Chapter 8

Ihr letztes Gespräch hatten ihnen beiden viel Stoff zum Nachdenken geliefert, und bald darauf waren sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Doch am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück, das aus Notrationen bestand, redete Tom plötzlich weiter, als hätten sie ihre Unterhaltung nie unterbrochen: „Zuerst war ich wütend auf Sie. Ich dachte an die Fälle, in denen Sie die Erste Direktive gebeugt oder gebrochen haben. Ich war wütend, dass Sie mich für etwas bestraften, dass Sie selbst auch schon getan haben. Aber ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Im erster Linie ging es nicht um die Erste Direktive, nicht wahr? Auch nicht darum, dass Sie als Captain Entscheidungen treffen können – manchmal müssen – die sich keiner von uns erlauben darf. Es hatte viel mehr mit Befehlsverweigerung zu tun, damit, dass ausgerechnet ich ihre Befehle missachtet habe. Gerade Ihr persönliches Resozialisierungsprojekt ist aus der Reihe getanzt.“

Sie sah ihn verwirrte an. „Mein was?“

Er grinste schwach. „Fünf Jahre hier draussen und Sie haben das noch nie gehört?“

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nun, “Das persönliche Resozialisierungsprojekt des Captains“, so haben mich ein paar Leute am Anfang genannt. Genau genommen hat Chakotay den Titel erfunden, obwohl er sicher nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass er sich in der gesamten Crew verbreitet.“

„Ich denke ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit Chakotay reden müssen. Nicht nur deshalb. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt gar nicht hier. Wieso habe ich mich nur zu dieser Mission überreden lassen? Ich könnte gemütlich durch die Eingeweide der Voyager kriechen und Reperaturen durchführen.“ sagte sie und versuchte damit ihre Verwirrung über diesen Titel zu überspielen. Mein persönliches Resozialisierungsprojekt? Das klingt so abfällig, dachte sie. War die Meinung der Crew von ihm damals wirklich so schlecht? Andererseits hielt ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung auch nicht viel von ihm. Ich hätte nicht falscher liegen können.

Plötzlich wurde das Shuttle wieder durchgeschüttelt, und ein Alarm ertönte. „Was war das?“ fragte Tom und versuchte, ein Sensorenbild zu bekommen. Kathryn versuchte den Grund für den Alarm herauszufinden, doch was sie auf den Anzeigen sah, ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. „Was ist los?“ fragte Tom besorgt, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Unsere Energiereserve wurde um fast 90% verringert.“ stellte sie fest.

Und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass die Voyager das Notsignal empfangen hatte, denn sonst würden sie erst in frühestens zwei Tagen anfangen, nach ihnen zu suchen. Doch dann würde es bereits zu spät sein.

„Um auf das Thema von vorhin zurückzukommen...“ sagte Tom.

„Ja?“ fragte sie.

„Unsere Lage sieht ziemlich schlecht aus, also dachte ich, wenn ich jetzt nicht fragte, erfahre ich es nie.“ begann er. Es war untypisch für ihn, so um den heißen Brei herumzureden, und Janeway war neugierig, auf was er hinauswollte. „Ich habe mich schon seit langem gefragt, warum Sie mich damals zum Führungsoffizier gemacht haben. Kaum ein Captain hätte einem Ex-Sträfling diesen Posten gegeben, ganz egal wie gut seine Fähigkeiten als Pilot sind. Haben Sie es wegen meinem Vater getan?“ Jetzt war es raus. Nach kurzem Zögern sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Nein.“ erklärte sie. „Und ja. Es waren viele Gründe.“ Janeway verlagerte das Gewicht und setzte sich bequemer hin. „Ich hatte an diesem Tag viel zu entscheiden. Mir war schnell klar, dass ich die Maquis nicht einsperren konnte, weil ich auf sie angewiesen war. Wir hatten so viele Leute verloren, wir brauchten sie einfach. Dann dachte ich über Sie nach. Chakotays Reaktion auf der Brücke hatte mir gezeigt, dass es ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihnen geben würde. Ich entschied mich, Sie zu einem Besatzungsmitglied zu machen, weil ich erstens alle Leute brauchte, die ich bekommen konnte, und zweitens keine Passagiere durchfüttern konnte.

Also studierte ich noch einmal ausführlich Ihre Akte. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich Sie nur als Pilot einsetzten konnte, denn alles andere wäre eine Verschwendung Ihrer Fähigkeiten gewesen. Ich sah ebenfalls schnell, dass Sie mit Abstand der beste Pilot an Bord waren. Ich dachte erst darüber nach, Sie zum Crewman zu machen, trotz ihrer Offiziersausbildung. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an Ihr Verhalten während der letzten Tage. Sie waren der Erste, der Harrys Verschwinden bemerkte, und als Sie mich baten, uns begleiten zu dürfen, merkte ich, dass Sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machten. Damals dachte ich zum ersten Mal, dass doch mehr in Ihnen stecken könnten als der arroganter Angeber, den man auf den ersten Blick sah. Dass Sie in den Höhlen zurückgingen, um uns zu helfen und Chakotay retteten, bestärkte mich in dem Glauben, dass mein ersten Eindruck von Ihnen falsch war.“

„Mein Benehmen in Neu-Seeland war nicht gerade... gut.“ gab er zu. „Ich wollte Sie nicht wissen lassen, dass ich bereit war so gut wie alles zu tun, um aus dem Gefängnis herauszukommen.“

Sie lächelte. „Das ist Ihnen gelungen. An diesem Tag hielt mich nur der Wunsch,Tuvok wiederzufinden, davon ab, Sie dort zu lassen. Also nahm ich Sie mit, obwohl ich wusste, dass ihre Informationen veraltet sein würden.“ Sie überlegte einen Moment, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um das Folgende zu sagen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, spielte ihr Vater doch eine gewisse Rolle bei meiner Entscheidung. Wissen Sie, seit ich ihn kenne, hat er immer wieder von seinem talentierten und wundervollen Sohn erzählt. Es war unmöglich, längere Zeit in seiner Nähe zu sein, ohne eine Geschichte über Sie zu hören. In gewisser Weise war ich sogar eifersüchtig, weil ich sicher war, dass mein eigener Vater nie so oft über mich mit seinen Kollegen redete. Als ich nach der Zerstörung der Phalanx darüber nachdachte, was ich mit Ihnen machen sollte, erinnerte ich mich wieder an diese Geschichten. Ich wusste nicht, wie der Junge aus Owens Erzählungen und der arrogante, vorlaute junge Mann auf meinem Schiff ein und dieselbe Person sein konnten. Andererseits hatte Ihr Handeln gezeigt, dass etwas von diesem Jungen in Ihnen stecken musste. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, es mich erstaunt, dass Sie in einem Notfall so schnell wieder wie ein verantwortungsvoller Sternenflottenoffizier handeln konnten. Sie haben sich genau so verhalten, wie es sich ein Captain von seinen Offizeren wünschen kann. Die Art, wie Ihr Vater immer von Ihnen gesprochen hat, bestärkte mich darin, Sie zum Offizer zu machen, aber es war nur ein nebensächlicher Grund. Weit wichtiger war, dass ein Großteil meiner Crew entweder frisch von der Akademie kam, so wie Harry, oder höchstens ein bis zwei Jahre Erfahrung hatte. Das galt besonders für die Piloten. Stadi war praktisch die Einzige, die Kampferfahrung hatte. Ich brauchte jemanden, der in Krisensituationen wusste was zu tun war und nicht in Panik geriet. Ihr Verhalten hatte gezeigt, dass Sie in Krisen ruhig und rational reagieren. Deshalb war es nur logisch, denjenigen zu Abteilungsleiter zu machen, der die meiste Erfahrung und das meiste Können hatte. Mit anderen Worten, Sie.“ 

Janeway machte ein kurze Pause. „Ich habe Sie dann anstatt zum Fähnrich zum Lieutenant gemacht, weil ich wollte, dass Ihr Status an Bord klar war. Die Anweisungen eines Lieutenants sind nicht so leicht zu ignorieren oder zu umgehen wie die eines Fähnrichs. Ich hoffte, dass der Rang einige Schwierigkeiten mit der Sternenflotten- oder Maquiscrew verhindern würde.“

„Mit anderen Worten, die Rangabzeichen bedeuteten: “Finger weg, er steht unter dem Schutz des Captains“. Das dachte ich mir schon.“ sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sie haben sich an diesem Tag meinen Respekt verdient, aber ich wusste, dass es noch Zeit brauchen würde, bis man das von jedem anderen Crewmitglied behaupten konnte.“ sagte sie. „Aber um das ganz klar zu sagen: Ich habe Sie damals aufgrund Ihres Verhaltens und Ihrer Fähigkeiten zum Offizer gemacht, nicht wegen Ihres Vaters.“ Sie ließ diese Worte einige Sekunden einwirken, dann lächelte sie auf ihre ganz spezielle Art. „Ich möchte, dass Sie eins nie vergessen: Sie sind all die Mühe wert gewesen. Glauben Sie nie etwas anderes, Tom.“ 

Sie sagte diese Worte voller Überzeugung, und er spürte, dass es die Wahrheit war. Es machte ihn etwas verlegen, dass sie nach den jüngsten Ereignissen immer noch eine so gute Meinung von ihn hatte, und er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Aber er fühlte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit gegenüber dieser erstaunlichen Frau.

Er hatte sich manchmal gefragt, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht für diese schicksalshafte Mission rekrutiert hätte. Er dachte nicht gerne darüber nach, doch tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Antwort.

In gewisser Weise hatte Kathryn Janeway ihn damals gerettet, und Tom Paris wusste, dass er ihr für den Rest seines Lebens dafür dankbar sein würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Einige Stunden später bemerkte Kathryn Janeway, dass Tom wieder unruhig wurde. Es musste schon weit nach “Mitternacht“ sein, obwohl diese Zeiteinteilung in ihrer jetzigen Situation kaum eine Rolle spielte. Außerdem konnte keiner von ihnen schlafen.

Sie wusste nicht viel über Klaustrophobie, aber anscheinend hatte es Tom geholfen, wenn er seine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema konzentrieren konnte. Auch wenn das Thema, so wie ihre bisherigen Gespräche, eher schmerzhaft gewesen war.

„Wieso haben Sie sich eigentlich für die Mission gemeldet?“ startete sie einen Ablenkungsversuch.

„Gemeldet?“ Tom grinste schwach. „So kann man es auch nennen. Chakotay hat mich “überredet“, indem er meinen Landurlaub gestrichen hat.“

„Er hat _was_?!“ fragte sie ungläubig. „Mr.Chakotay wird mir eine Menge erklären müssen, wenn wir zurück sind.“ Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie wütend oder ihm dankbar sein sollte. Inzwischen war ihr klar, dass er diese ganze Aussenmission nur vorgeschlagen hatte, damit Tom und sie in Ruhe über die Ereignisse des letzten Monats sprechen konnten. Anscheinend nahm ihr Erster Offizer seine Rolle als inoffizieller Schiffscounselor sehr ernst. Vielleicht manchmal etwas zu ernst für ihren Geschmack, aber das hätte ihr klar sein müssen, denn Chakotay tat nie etwas halbherzig.

„Was ist, wenn wir es nicht schaffen?“ unterbrach Tom ihre Gedanken. „Wir werden es schaffen!“ erklärte sie in ihrem besten Kommando-Tonfall, der keine Wiederrede duldete.

„Das mag ich so an Ihnen, Captain. Sie sind einfach zu stur um aufzugeben. Vermutlich könnten selbst die Klingonen noch was von Ihnen lernen.“ Er grinste bei dem letzten Satz. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem typischen Janeway-Todesblick. „Ich hoffe für Sie, das war als Kompliment gemeint, Mr. Paris.“

„Etwas anderes würde ich nie wagen, Ma'am!“

Kathryn lachte. Das war der Tom Paris, den sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn wiedergefunden hatte.

„Captain?“ ertönte einige Zeit später Toms fragende Stimme. Sie musste doch eingeschlafen sein, aber sie wusste nicht, wie lange. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Es kam ihr schon fast so vor, als würde sie seit einer Ewigkeite in dieser Rettungskapsel sitzen, dabei waren es nur etwas über 48 Stunden. Kathryn versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder zu sammeln. „Was ist denn, Tom?“

„Ich, ähm, ich dachte nur, falls wir's doch nicht schaffen, sollten wir lieber jetzt anfangen, unsere Abschiedsbotschaften aufzunehmen. Solange die Energie noch reicht.“ Er rechnete mit einem Einwand, doch sein Captain nickte nur. Sie wusste so gut wie er, dass nicht nur die Energie knapp wurde, sondern auch die Luft.

„Tun Sie es ruhig, wenn Sie möchten.“ sagte sie. Tom wirkte etwas unsicher, was untypisch für ihn war. „Ich habe für so einen Fall schon was aufgenommen.“ erklärte er. „Mehrere Botschaften sogar, die in meinem Quartier sind. Aber ich würde gerne...“

„Ich verstehe. Vielleicht werde ich das auch tun, obwohl ich ebenfalls solche Botschaften gespeichert habe.“ sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht viel Privatsphäre geben, also tun Sie so, als sei ich nicht hier.“

Leichter gesagt, als getan, dachte Tom. Dann setzte er sich vor den kleinen Bildschirm. „Computer, eine Aufzeichnung für B'Elanna Torres anfertigen. Aufzeichnung starten.“

Ein kleines Licht signalisierte, dass er beginnen konnte. Tom atmete tief durch: „Lanna, wenn du das hier siehst, haben wir's vermutlich nicht geschafft. Ich habe für so einen Fall bereits eine Botschaft aufgenommen, also weiß ich nicht genau, was ich hiermit noch sagen will. Zunächst mal, sag Chakotay, sein Plan hat geklappt. Der Captain und ich haben geredet. Ziemlich viel sogar, aber wir hatten ja auch nichts besseres zu tun.

Ich muss dich wohl bitten, noch ein paar anderen Leuten was auszurichten. Zuerst Naomi: Sag ihr, es tun mir leid, dass ich ihr nicht mehr beibringen kann, ein Shuttle zu fliegen. Harry bekommt eine eigene Nachricht, aber erinnere ihn, dass er sich daran halten soll. Und mach's ihm nicht so schwer, wenn er versucht dir zu helfen.“ Er lächelte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, du brauchst keine Hilfe. Aber wir wissen, dass das nicht immer stimmt. Ich hab auch eine Nachricht für meine Familie, sorge bitte dafür, dass sie sie kriegen. Naja, und was Chakotay angeht, beobachte ihn in der nächsten Zeit besser genau.“

Bis jetzt hatte Kathryn versucht, ihm soviel Privatsphäre zu gewähren, wie es in der engen Rettungskapsel möglich war, doch bei diesen Worten horchte sie auf.

„Du weisst sicher, dass er sich mit großer Wahscheinlichkeit die Schuld an diesem Schlamassel gibt.“ fuhr Tom fort. „Und unser Tod wird ihn verdammt schwer treffen“ Wieder ein Grinsen. „Okay, er wird vielleicht froh sein, wenn er mich los ist, aber wir wissen, dass er ohne den Captain nicht leben kann. Sieh zu, dass er es schafft, auch wenn du ihm dafür die Nase brechen musst. Immerhin muss er euch nach Hause schaffen, oder der Captain erscheint ihm als Geist in einer seiner Visionen und tritt ihm ordentlich in den Hintern.“

Es war eine so typische Tom-Paris-Bemerkung, dass Kathryn fast gelacht hätte. Dann wurde Tom wieder ernst, als schien er sich daran zu erinnern, dass er keine Zeit mehr für Scherze hatte. Die nächsten Worten waren der Grund, warum er überhaupt noch eine Aufzeichnung hatte machen wollen. Weil er das Gefühl hatte, sie viel zu selten zu sagen: „Ich lieb dich B'Elanna, mehr als alles andere. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe, aber du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie.“ Für einen Moment lang sah er nur auf den Bildschirm, dann sagte er mit schwerer Stimme: „Computer, Aufzeichnung beenden.“ 

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sich Tom mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen um: „Wollen Sie auch noch eine Aufzeichnung machen?“ Sie überlegte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe bereits alles gesagt. Eine weitere Aufzeichnung ist nicht nötig.“ Doch dann dachte sie an Chakotay, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm unbedingt noch etwas sagen musste. „Warten Sie. Mir ist doch noch etwas eingefallen.“ Er nickte und überließ ihr den Platz an dem Bildschirm. „Computer, eine Aufzeichnung für Commander Chakotay anfertigen. Aufzeichnung starten.“

Und dann wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen wollte. Mehr als zuvor war sie sich Toms Gegenwart bewusst, doch daran ließ sich nichts ändern. „Chakotay, Sie wundern sich wahrscheinlich, warum Sie diese Nachricht bekommen. Ich habe bereits eine Aufzeichnung für Sie gemacht, die Sie vermutlich schon gelesen haben.“ _Wieso sage ich es nicht einfach?!_ dachte sie. _Drei kleine Worte, so schwer kann es doch nicht sein!_

„Der Grund für diese Nachricht ist, dass ich etwas ausgelassen habe. Etwas, dass ich seit mehreren Jahren verdränge, aber Sie haben ein Recht darauf, diese Worte von mir zu hören.“

Tom horchte wieder Willen auf. Sein Interesse war ihm peinlich, aber er konnte nicht anders. War es möglich, dass Kathryn Janeway endlich bereit war, sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen?

Er bedauerte, dass es erst jetzt der Fall war. Der Captain hatte es verdient, zu ihren Lebzeiten glücklich zu werden. Sie durften jetzt nicht sterben! Es war einfach nicht fair! Sie hatten so viel überlebt, warum sollten sie jetzt einem lächerlichen Nebel zum Opfer fallen?!

Doch leider wusste Tom Paris seit langem, dass das Universum nicht fair war. Ihre Atemluft würde nur noch für weniger als eine Stunde reichen.

Kathryn hatte sich gerade überwunden, die entscheidenden Worte zu sagen, als eine Stimme ertönte:

_„Chakotay an den Deltaflyer. Captain, können Sie mich hören?“_

Sie aktivierte ihren Kommunikator: „Laut und deutlich, Commander. Es ist schön, ihre Stimme zu hören. Beamen Sie uns direkt in die Krankenstation, Fähnrich N'ymes ist schwer verletzt.“ _„Aye, Captain.“_

Chakotay verlor keine Zeit. Innerhalb von Sekunden matrealisierten sie in der Krankenstation, wo der Doktor sofort damit begann, Fähnrich N'ymes zu behandeln. „Eine simple Aussenmission! Aber nein, nicht mit uns! Wieso kann auf diesem Schiff nicht _einmal_ alles nach Plan ablaufen?!“ beschwerte er sich, während er mit Fähnrich Wildmans Hilfe die Operation vorbereitete. 

Tom rollte nur mit den Augen. Nach all den Jahren als medizinischer Assistent war er an derartige Bemerkungen gewöhnt.

Der Captain hingegen lächelte. Normalerweise störten sie die sarkastischen Bemerkungen des Doktors ein wenig, doch heute klangen sie wie Musik in ihren Ohren.

oOo

_Epilog_

Chakotay war gespannt. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem Janeway und Paris wieder zum Dienst erscheinen würden, nachdem sie sich von ihrem „Urlaub“ gerettet worden waren. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass ein Handelsschiff des Ke'Sethan den schwachen Notruf aufgefangen und an die Voyager weitergeleitet hatte.

Die beiden Führungsoffiziere hatten sich sehr schnell wieder erholt, im Gegensatz zu Fähnrich N'ymes, die noch für einige Tage auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste. Doch der Doktor war sicher, dass auch sie wieder vollständig genesen würde.

Als Chakotay auf die Brücke trat, waren die beiden fraglichen Offiziere bereits da. Das hieß, Tom saß am Steuer, und Harry teilte ihm mit, dass der Captain in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum war. Sie blieb dort den ganzen Vormittag, bis sie schließlich überraschend von zwei fremden Schiffen angegriffen wurden.

Zum Glück konnten sie den Angriff sehr gut abwehren, was vor allem an Toms geschickten Flugmanövern lag.

„Schadensberichte treffen ein.“ meldete Harry. „Wir haben drei Verletzte, aber keiner von ihnen ist in Lebensgefahr. Mehrere Decks melden leichte Schäden an der Außenhülle, aber nichts ernsthaftes.“ „Ich schicke Reperaturteams los.“ sagte Chakotay.

Als er zu Captain Janeway sah, die immer noch in der Mitte der Brücke stand, tat sie genau das, worauf er seit Wochen gehofft hatte: Sie trat hinter ihren Piloten, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und sagte lächelnd: „Gute Arbeit, Tom. Bringen Sie uns wieder auf den alten Kurs.“ Mehr brauchte es nicht. „Ja, Ma'am!“ kam die Antwort, auf die Chakotay ebenfalls seit Wochen gewartet hatte. Niemand sonst nannte den Captain so, wenn kein Notfall vorlag, und sie hätte es sich auch von niemandem sonst gefallen lassen.

Tom diese zwei Worte auf seine spezielle Art und Weise sagen zu hören, war alles, was Chakotay brauchte, um zu wissen, das alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Es würde Zeit brauchen, aber es war ein Anfang.

Kathryn fing seinen Blick auf, als sie wieder zu ihrem Sessel ging, und sah ihn fragend an. Chakotay lächelte nur zufrieden.

_Ja, Ma'am, alles wird wieder gut._

_oOo_

_Ende_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn man über „30 Tage“ schreibt, muss man logischerweise auch einen Blick in Tom Paris' Psyche werfen. Ich hoffe, dass ist mir halbwegs gelungen. Es gibt viele Fanfic Autoren, die die Theorie vertreten, sein schlechtes Verhältnis mit seinem Vater beruht auf körperlichen Misshandlungen in der Kindheit. 
> 
> Ich weiß nicht... wäre es nicht zu einfach, ein Monster aus Owen Paris zu machen und ihm die Schuld an allem zu geben? Ich denke, er ist ein Mensch mit Stärken und Schwächen, und Kindererziehung gehört zu letzteren. Nach seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Cardassianern versuchte er vermutlich, seinen Sohn auf die Welt „draussen“ vorzubereiten, darauf, nicht „schwach“ zu werden. Leider hat er es übertrieben und gründlich verhindert, dass Tom ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt hat. Statt dessen hat er ihm das Gefühl gegeben, den Erwartungen und Ansprüchen seines Vaters nie gerecht werden zu können. 
> 
> (Wo Mrs. Paris die ganze Zeit war, ist eine andere Frage. Sie sterben zu lassen wäre ebenfalls zu leicht. Das Ganze gibt Stoff für eine neue Geschichte.)
> 
> Was Kathryn Janeways Verhalten in „30 Tage“ angeht, war ich von der Folge leicht schockiert. Es kam mir sehr untypisch für sie vor, dass sie zu Tom sagte, sie hätte sein Shuttle zerstört, wenn nötig. Sonst ist ihr das Leben ihrer Leute immer so wichtig. 
> 
> Meine Theorie ist, dass sie einfach mit den Nerven fertig, enttäuscht und sehr wütend war, und ihn mit dieser Bemerkung verletzen wollte. Die meisten Menschen neigen dazu, im Zorn Dinge zu sagen, die sie normalerweise nie aussprechen, geschweige denn ernst meinen würden. Ich denke, sie hatt einfach menschlich reagiert. 
> 
> Und die 30 Tage in der Arrestzelle? Ich denke, die Strafe muss innerhalb der Vorschriften gelegen haben, sonst hätten Tuvok und Chakotay sicher dagegen protestiert. 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über Reviews :-)


End file.
